The present invention concerns fluidic apparatus.
The aim of the invention is to provide an automatic control arrangement in a fluid flow line which does not rely upon or use a conventional valve but rather uses a fluidic device known as a vortex amplifier which does not have moving parts and seals which suffer wear and corrosion during use. A vortex amplifier comprises a vortex chamber through which a main flow passes radially to emerge at an axial outlet. The main flow can be regulated and controlled by a control flow introduced tangentially into the vortex chamber.